


Blindfolds and Playful Alphas

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, After care, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bearded Derek Hale, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cuddles, Dildos, Dom Derek, Dom Derek Hale, Dom!Derek, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sub Stiles, Sub Stiles Stilinski, care, sub!Stiles, vibes, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: “Have you been good?” Derek asked as he stepped over to the bedside.Stiles laid on the bed, blindfolded and wearing the studded leather collar Derek had picked out, eagerly awaiting his alpha’s touch.“Don’t make me ask twice, Stiles.”





	Blindfolds and Playful Alphas

“Have you been good?” Derek asked as he stepped over to the bedside.

Stiles let out a little whimper, his body tensing with anticipation. He couldn’t see anything past the blind fold and he couldn’t escape the sensation of the warm leather of the collar which felt tight against his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard.

He laid back on the bed with his hands his side; the rules were clear: he’s not allowed to touch himself, only Derek can touch him.

Another tortured whimper escaped his chest as his hips rocked up off the bed, his hard cock sliding across his abs as he eagerly awaited his alpha’s touch.

The wait was agonising.

“Don’t make me ask twice, Stiles,” Derek growled.

“I’ve been good,” Stiles whined, withering about. “I swear, I’ve been good.”

He heard Derek chuckle, the deep rumble that resonated out of his chest and sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.

Derek leant forward and pressed a faint kiss to Stiles’ collar bone, making the young man gasp.

“Good boys get rewarded,” Derek purred, pressing another kiss on Stiles’ neck just below the leather collar.

Stiles shudder beneath him. He could feel the smile playing across Derek’s lips as he trailed the ghostly delicate kisses up along his jawline and to his ear.

Derek gently nipped at Stiles’ earlobe, drawing a broken whine from the young man’s chest as his hips rocked off of the bed again. Derek set his hand on Stiles’ hip and gently pushed it back down against the mattress.

“I know it’s hard for you,” Derek whispered, his lips brushing against Stiles’ ear and his voice so soft that Stiles couldn’t help but melt. “But you have to stay still. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles replied.

“Good boy,” Derek whispered as he pulled back.

Stiles shivered from the cold that overcame his body, yearning for Derek to return. He almost gasped when he felt Derek set his hand against Stiles’ knees, urging him to spread his legs. He obeyed, shuddering as the cool air played across his exposed skin.

His cock twitched eagerly; Stiles knew Derek was look at him, devouring every inch of skin with those sparkling eyes of his. He tried to calm his racing heart but the thought of the alpha standing over him was too much.

His lips fell open with an inarticulate whine as Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ opening, listening to the young man moan and roll his hips towards his alpha’s mouth. Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ inner thighs, the tender touch sending electricity through every muscle in his body. Then Derek’s grip tightened and he pinned Stiles hips down against the pillow. He dragged his tongue across Stiles’ entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

Derek’s crotch throbbed at the sound of Stiles’ unrestrained gasps and groans, delighted as the young man fell apart beneath his touch.

“Oh god,” Stiles gasped, unravelling before the alpha. Derek could feel Stiles’ legs tense as he fought the urge to grind back against Derek’s mouth.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles with his free hand and buried his face between the young man’s firm cheeks. The thrust his tongue into Stiles’ ass, torturing broken moans from the young man as he devoured his ass. Derek couldn’t help but smirk as Stiles whimpered when he withdrew his tongue, listening to Stiles whimper from the loss.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of Stiles’ thigh.

“Do you like that?” Derek asked coyly.

He gently sucked at Stiles’ entrance, dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the young man. He repeated the pattern again and again, harassing animalistic groans from Stiles as Derek dipped his tongue in and out of the opening.

Stiles’ grabbed at the sheets, his heels digging into the mattress as he fought the urge to move. He bit into his lip, stifling his moans.

Derek lightly flicked his tongue against his entrance and Stiles cried out in frustration.

He wanted more.

Derek could feel the young man’s cock growing harder and slicker, precum spilling from the head and dripping over his hand.

Derek drew back, pressing another soft kiss to Stiles’ thigh as he whispered, “Okay, okay. I won’t teas anymore.”

Stiles heard the familiar click of the lube bottle’s lid as Derek cracked it open and poured the gel across his fingers.

Derek took a moment to drink in the sight of Stiles sprawled out before him and whimpering for his touch. He smiled to himself and leant forward. He laid a tender kiss to Stiles’ abs, feeling him arch his back off the bed.

Derek couldn’t help but smile as he heeded to the silent plea, littering kisses across Stiles’ mole-speckled skin as he trailed his lips up his abs, across his chest and up to his neck. He could feel the young man’s racing pulse beneath his lips as he pressed his fingertips against Stiles’ opening, slowly massaging the tense muscle. He slipped one finger in, pushing against the pressure and resistance. He sank in one knuckle at a time, listening to Stiles’ broken cry.

The young man’s trembling hands clawed at the sheets.

Derek placed a soft kiss to Stiles’ pulse, a rumbling growl rolling across his skin as he sunk his finger in deeper, feeling Stiles’ ass clamp around his knuckles.

“Relax,” Derek whispered softly, easing his finger in and out of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles rolled his head back and tried to slow his breathing. His teeth tore into his lip as Derek sank a second finger into him.

He waited a moment for Stiles to relax before sliding his fingers in further.

A heavy moan dragged its way out of the young man’s chest.

Derek stilled his fingers, waiting for Stiles to calm down again before curling his fingertips against Stiles’ prostate.

Stiles’ back arched off the mattress and his hips ground down against Derek’s fingers, a broken wail tearing itself from his chest.

“There?” Derek whispered, slowly working his fingers back and forth and curling his tips again. He stilled his hand, spreading his fingers and torturing a cry from the young man.

Derek buried his face in the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, littering the skin with kisses as he inhaled the rich scent of his mate.

“You make such nice noises,” Derek purred.

Stiles whimpered in response and Derek couldn’t help but smile.

Derek withdrew his fingers and crawled back down the bed. He reached across the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from where it had fallen on the rippling sheets, dipping down to gently kiss and nip at the skin of Stiles’ hips and thighs. He reached for the dildo that lay beside the young man and ran the lube across it, slicking up the shaft before lining the tip up with Stiles’ ass.

Stiles shifted about eagerly.

“You’ve got to show me how much you want it, babe,” Derek told him.

Stiles rolled his hips forward, grinding his ass against the shaft of the dildo.

Derek slid it inside of Stiles’ eager ass, listening to him cry out with delight.

Stiles arched off the bed, gasping for air as Derek slowly moved the dildo back and forth. He turned it on, the buzzing vibrations igniting every nerve in Stiles’ body. His legs trembled and his toes curled into the sheets.

Derek waited until he settled before he turned the vibrations down and slid the dildo back into place. He crawled off the bed and walked around to the other end of the mattress.

He leant forward, arching over Stiles as he brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He felt Stiles melt below him, his grip on the sheets weakening as he whimpered against Derek’s lips.

Derek reached forward and took a hold of Stiles’ wrists, holding them above Stiles’ head. He broke away from the kiss, his lips tantalisingly close as he whispered, “I’m going to fuck your face.”

He heard Stiles’ breath catch in his throat.

“Would you like that?” Derek whispered. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth and dump a load down your throat?”

Stiles nodded slightly. “Yes, sir.”

Derek pulled Stiles closer to the edge of the bed, letting his head hang over the edge of the mattress. He took a step forward, still holding Stiles’ hands either side of his head. He rocked his hips forward and brushed his cock across Stiles’ lips.

The young man opened his mouth obediently, running his tongue across the head of Derek’s cock and lapping at it.

Derek rolled his hips forward, sliding his length down Stiles’ throat.

The young man moaned as the alpha’s clock filled his mouth.

Derek bit into his lip, a wave of pleasure rolling over him as the vibrations of Stiles’ euphoric moans washed over him.

He exhaled heavily, fighting to stay in control as he rocked his hips, his dick sliding in and out of the young man’s throat.

He watched as Stiles swallowed, the leather collar straining against his Adam’s apple. The silver studs that ran around the collar gleamed as they caught the light.

Derek moved his hips a little faster, his length sliding in and out of his mate’s throat.

Stiles balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into the palm of his hands as he yearned to move, to pleasure his alpha.

Derek caved and gave them both what they wanted. He tightened his grip on Stiles wrist and drew back until only his head was in Stiles’ mouth, then he thrust forward, sinking into Stiles’ throat and thrusting violently.

Hot tears prickled at Stiles’ eyes, his chest heaving with shaky breaths as he moaned against Derek’s dick. He unfurled his fists and gently brushed his fingers against Derek’s pulse, a silent plea for more.

Derek let out a low growl, the warmth of Stiles’ mouth and the tenderness of his touch was unbearable.

He pulled back, resting the tip of his cock against Stiles’ gaping lips as he climaxed. Spurts of come dripped into Stiles’ mouth, others falling against his lips or his cheeks.

Beads of come trickled down across Stiles’ glistening skin as he swallowed hard. He craned his neck and lapped at Derek’s cock.

Derek let go of Stiles’ hands.

“Roll over and get on your hands and knees,” he instructed.

Stiles obeyed. He slid back onto the bed and rolled onto his hands and knees, whimpering as the dildo shifted inside of him.

Derek slid his finger beneath Stiles’ chin, lifting his head. He brushed the come-slick head of his cock across Stiles’ lips and let him do the rest.

Stiles sank down over his length, sliding his mouth along Derek’s shaft and sucking until his alpha was spent. He drew back, slings of come dripping from his lips as he lapped at the head of Derek’s dick.

A low, resonating chuckle made its way out of Derek’s chest.

“That’s a good look for you,” he said lowly, as he ran his thumb along Stiles’ chin, wiping away the strings of come.

Stiles turned his head and gently sucked at Derek’s thumb, cleaning up every last drop.

He heard the smile in Derek’s voice as he said, “Good boy.”

His heart fluttered inside of his chest and a weak, breathless whimper escaped his lips.

Derek leant forward and brought his lips to Stiles’.

Stiles melted into the surprisingly tender kiss, fighting the urge to cry when Derek drew back.

“Do you want to come again?” Derek asked, his breath rolling across Stiles’ lips.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles rasped, his lips trembling and the collar pressing against his throat as he nodded.

Derek moved away, making his way back to the other end of the bed.

Stiles felt the mattress dip and sway beneath him. He felt Derek move the dildo back and forth slightly before pulling it out, leaving Stiles yearning for more. He felt Derek’s hands settle on his hips, guiding him in position.

Derek sat back against the bed head, perched up by pillows and looking across the room to where a large mirror showed him exactly what he wanted to see. He guided Stiles into his lap, the young man’s hips hovering above his returning erection.

“Okay, on your knees” Derek instructed.

He couldn’t help but feel a rush as Stiles straightened and he was gifted with the beautiful view of his exposed body in the mirror.

He reached for Stiles’ thighs, his hands spreading the young man’s legs over his lap and exposing Stiles’ dribbling cock.

Stiles straddled Derek’s thighs, his legs spread over his alpha’s lap.

Derek’s hands slid up Stiles’ thighs and up to his waist as he gently guided the young man down onto his dick.

Stiles threw his head back and gasped for air. He reached back to brace himself against Derek’s thighs while the alpha’s broad hands held him upright, his touch sending electricity soaring through Stiles’ body.

“If you want me to come in your ass this time, you’re going to have to make me,” Derek told him, his hungry eyes fixed on Stiles.

Stiles obeyed, his hips moving slowly at first as he rocked back and forth in Derek’s lap. The alpha’s cock slid in and out of Stiles’ ass in shallow thrusts until he dared to push back further. He sank down over Derek’s dick, crying out as the alpha’s length penetrated him.

Stiles’ thighs trembled as he rose up onto his knees, until only the head of Derek’s cock was still inside of him, then sank down again with a broken moan. He repeated the action, a little faster each time, settling into a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Derek’s thick cock.

He felt his stomach tighten, his limbs shaking as he fought his peaking orgasm.

Stiles whimpered as Derek’s cock pressed against his insides, hitting all the right places.

Derek leant forward, his soft voice sending shivers down Stiles’ spine as he whispered, “Do you want come?”

Stiles nodded frantically, the words escaping him.

“You know the rules,” Derek purred. “You’re only allowed to come if my dick is in you, and seeing as you’ve been such a good boy-” He gently nipped at Stiles’ shoulder, making the young man whimper. “-I’ll let you come.”

Stiles let out a broken cry as he threw his head back and climaxed. Spurts of come spilled across the sheets and across his own skin, covering his abs and his thighs.

Derek settled his hand on Stiles’ waist and rocked his hips upwards.

Stiles cried out with delight as Derek thrust in and out of him, milking him of his orgasm.

Stiles fell back against Derek’s chest, gasping for air as his orgasm began to subside.

Derek buried his face in the curve Stiles’ shoulder, drawing in deep breaths. The smell of primitive sweat and endorphins radiating off his mate’s skin made his chest tighten. He felt a wave of delight wash over him, his hands running up the young man’s side as he swore his dick grew harder.

Stiles let out a strangled gasp.

Derek reached up and swiftly unbuckled the studded leather collar. He tossed it aside, a wave of relief rushing over him as Stiles drew in a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, fear adding an edge to his voice.

A delirious smile lifted the corners of Stiles’ mouth as he nodded.

“Oh god,” Derek muttered, burying his face in Stiles shoulder to hide his shame. “Oh god, no no no no no. Shit. I’m so sorry.”

“It can’t be helped,” Stiles muttered, tilting his head to rest it atop of Derek’s head. He nuzzled his face into the tousled mess of Derek’s hair. “Now, listen to me. You get to take over now. You get to do whatever you want to me,” Stiles said. He felt Derek twitch and knew he was about to object when Stiles interrupted him. “This is what I agreed to before we started and it still stands. Now, Big Guy, fuck me with that knot of yours and play with me.”

Derek littered kisses across Stiles’ shoulders before laying a tender kiss to Stiles’ cheek and pulled back slightly.

“On your hands and knees,” Derek instructed, his voice low and firm.

Stiles could feel the intensity of his gaze and he knew that Derek’s instincts were taking over.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles whispered as he obediently leant forward.

He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, giving Stiles the time he needed to get used to the new sensation.

Derek arched over him, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of the young man’s neck rise. He dragged his claws across Stiles’ skin, watching angry red marks trail in their wake. He ran his hands from the young man’s shoulders down to his ass. He kneaded at Stiles’ soft cheeks, a low rumble escaped his lungs, rolling across the young man’s skin.

Stiles shuddered at the sensation, rolling his head back and exposing his throat.

Derek took advantage of the young man’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Stiles’ jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it would leave a mark in the morning, and definitely enough to reduce the young man to shuddering moans.

Stiles’ crotch throbbed at the sound of Derek’s unrestrained gasps, savage groans and rugged panting. His returning erection twitching and bouncing against his abs as Derek began to roll his hips, his dick filling his ass and tearing an erotic cry from Stiles’ lungs.

Derek ran his hand through the young man’s soft locks, gently tugging at his unkempt hair.

Stiles fell back into his grip, letting Derek’s slender fingers guide him.

He tilted the young man’s head to the side and brought their mouths together. The first kiss was tender as Derek brushed his lips across Stiles’, then Derek crushed their mouths together in a brutal, bruising kiss.

Derek was struggling to stay patient. Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight, and resisting the urge to simply give in and savagely fuck the young man into the sheets was testing his already limited self-control.

Derek rested his hands on the young man’s hips as he slowly drew his length out, until only the knotted tip was in the young man’s ass before slamming his length into his ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the young man.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. His arms trembled and collapsed beneath him. He buried his face into the sheets, biting down into the cotton and muffling his moans.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the ridges of Stiles’ shoulder blades.

Sweat caressed their bodies. Their scents began to mingle.

Derek lost himself, his hips moving by instinct as he savagely fucked the young man.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one, drawn-out cry. His nails clawed at the sheets as he grabbed at fistfuls of cotton.

Derek grabbed the young man’s waist, pulling Stiles down over his length as he slammed into him. He pounded Stiles into the sheets, his knotted cock bruising the man’s insides.

Stiles threw his head back, gasping for air as he let out a broken moan as he climaxed, come spilling across the sheets.

His ears were ringing, his head was spinning, and the only thing keeping him from collapsing was Derek’s strong arms holding him up.

Derek let out a low growl, bucked his hips and came, filling Stiles’ ass.

It took him a second to catch his breath. He felt his racing heartbeat slow slightly and the tension of his knot subside as he rocked his hips and rode out his orgasm.

He slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass, laying the young man back against the pillows.

“I liked that collar,” Stiles panted as Derek untied his blindfold.

He kept his eyes shut for a second, before slowly blinking them open; allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright light that bled into the room. He looked up at Derek, at those gorgeous aventurine eyes, the ruffled mess of raven-black hair and the soft whiskers that covered his chin.

“Maybe next time. I’ll have to loosen it first though. Wait here a second,” Derek said softly, pulling away from Stiles and shuffling across the bed.

Stiles heard him pick something up off the dresser before returning to his side. He gasped as he felt Derek brush the plug over his sensitive entrance.

“This will help,” Derek said softly, brushing the tip of the plug against Stiles’ hole. He gently eased it into Stiles, his free hand gently massaging the young man’s back, soothingly. “It’ll hurt for a little bit but it’ll help you ease back to normal.”

Derek shuffled forward on the bed and laid down next to Stiles.

“Do you want me to run you a bath?” Derek asked, his voice soft as he reached forward and gently brushed Stiles’ tousled hair away from his face.

“Later,” Stiles muttered, his chest rising and falling as he steadied his breath. His head was pounding, adrenaline coursing through his veins as endorphins flooded his brain. The world around him was spinning and he was pretty sure that if he tried to stand up he would pass out.

“Massage?” Derek offered.

Stiles shook his head. He looked up at Derek pleadingly. “Blanket and cuddles?”

A sweet smile played across Derek’s lips as he reached over the edge of the bed and picked up the soft blue blanket – Stiles’ favourite – and draped it over them. He laid back against the pillows, letting Stiles curl up against his side.

The younger man buried his face in Derek’s shoulder, muttering something that Derek couldn’t make sense of.

“What?” he asked softly.

Stiles looked up at him, his dark brown eyes sparkling with glimmers of gold as he whispered. “I love you.”

Derek craned his neck and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
